


i'll put a spell on you

by vatonages



Series: i know i always come and go (superhero mark universe) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, renjun jaemin and donghyuk briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonages/pseuds/vatonages
Summary: The nature of one of Jeno's powers makes him fear he's been forcing Mark to love him this whole time





	i'll put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^__^ back with another one...this is a little angsty but don't be afraid!! this one is just good ole markno...i wanted to show you guys a bit more of their dynamic and stuff without a distraction like [clears throat] jeno being kidnapped. i hope you like it!! they're so sweet @.@ this is also sort of dialogue heavy? but i had so much fun writing them...
> 
> by the way!!! if ur curious abt their powers still i think of mark as like the most Classic superhero...he just has super speed instead of flying though...super strength and super speed and he can flip around on buildings and shit...like The Most Classic Superhero ever. that's how he feels to me!! for reference jeno's powers include phasing through matter, reading energies (he's trying to learn how to use energy Physically like...in an offensive weapon sense...he's working on it) and enchantment as i call it! this involves eye contact and is sort of like hypnosis i guess? he basically charms people and they want to do as he says, but using it makes him feel icky @.@ sweet boy...i'll get more into it later.

Mark is running a bit late by the time he gets to class, having had to stop a bank robbery, which really threw a wrench in his morning routine (and the bank window. That shit was  _ busted)  _ so he can’t sit next to Jeno like usual. He has to take a spot in the back, avoiding the glare of the instructor for coming in a good fifteen minutes late and distracting the class with his entrance.  _ “Too handsome for your own good,” Jeno always jokes when he comes in late, looking guilty. Mark snorts. “I could say the same about you...” _

 

Poor Jeno is sitting next to Kim Kangbin, the guy who always eats in class and chews loudly but never gets kicked out somehow. Mark thinks he has connections, squints at him.  _ Kangbin… _

 

Mark looks at Jeno in sympathy, and Jeno must feel the energy, because he turns around and makes eye contact with him, but he doesn’t return Mark’s smile, turning back to the front. Mark frowns. Jeno looks sad and tired, and Mark isn’t used to seeing him like that. He hopes that someone nearby is just putting off sad energy and it’s affecting him a little too much, like it sometimes does. Hopefully he’ll be okay when class gets out and that person gets further away, but still, it bothers Mark.

 

“Are you still coming over later?” Mark asks, putting on his backpack as everyone shuffles out of the room. Jeno gives him a tired look, no hint of a smile, nods. Mark puts a hand on his shoulder. It’s just them in the classroom now.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks, tilting his head. Jeno nods again, moves a hand to put it over Mark’s, but hesitates. He puts it back down, where it falls to his side.

 

“I’ll be over later, okay?” he says, and then leaves without another word. Mark doesn’t want to make him late for his next class, so he drops it, watching him leave dejectedly. 

  
  


Mark paces around his room anxiously, waiting for Jeno to show up. They need to talk. For being able to read others’ energies so well, sometimes Jeno neglects his own emotions. Mark isn’t sure whether it’s an accident, if he just forgets to check in with himself, or if it’s intentional. Either way, it’s not good for him. Mark is a little awkward about feelings himself, but this is more important than his own slight discomfort with them, so they’re going to have a proper talk! No matter what! He’s got this all planned out.

 

Jeno comes in, still with that same facial expression, opening the door quietly, like he hopes Mark won’t notice him coming in.

 

“Hey,” he says softly, putting his bag down on the floor, straightening it when it falls over from the uneven weight of his books. 

 

“Hey, baby,” Mark greets carefully, opening his arms for Jeno to hug him. Jeno does, but with none of the same enthusiasm he usually has, and Mark panics.  _ Is he going to break up with me? Oh my god. Is that what’s going on?  _

 

“Jeno, did...Did I  _ do  _ something?” Mark asks, anxiety evident in his voice. Jeno looks up, eyes widening.

 

“No! No...It’s just. I’ve been thinking about something,” Mark risks pulling him closer, adjusting him so they can make eye contact comfortably. Jeno doesn’t protest with his voice nor movements, so Mark assumes it’s okay.

 

“What is it?” Mark asks, sympathetic, trying not to lay it on too thick and irritate Jeno. Jeno looks down at his lap.

 

“What if...you don’t love me?” Mark’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

 

_ “What?”  _

 

“Like...my powers...What if I’ve been enchanting you this entire time? What if I’ve been forcing this relationship, making you date me? What if I’ve been using them this whole time by accident?” Mark holds Jeno’s wrists with a gentle grip, thumb rubbing circles on the skin to soothe him.

 

“Jeno, that’s impossible. I still love you even when you’re not here…” Mark blushes. It’s embarrassing to say out loud, though they both know it already.

 

“What if it lasts even when I’m gone?” Jeno counters. It’s clear he’s put a lot of thought into this, been tearing himself apart.

 

“How could you be using it by accident? Is that even possible?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jeno says, eyes welling with tears. He sees Jeno blink hard, eyebrows furrowed, swallowing, pushing back the wave of emotion crashing over him. He hates when Jeno does that, but he hates crying, especially in front of other people, especially in front of Mark. 

 

“Can we just-” he starts, taking a break to collect himself. “Can we take a few days and just not see each other? So we can be sure?” He’s trying really hard, but a little whimper escapes his mouth. Mark’s heart breaks.

 

“Please don’t do this to yourself, Jeno.” he says. “I’m sure that’s not what’s happening. Where did you get that idea?”

 

“I was just thinking,” he says, face in his hands. Mark is rubbing his back, but he’s not leaning into the touch, ashamed to need to it. 

 

“You do that too much,” Mark says lightly. 

 

“Three days. I really hope that’s enough. God. Three days without seeing me. If you still lo- If you still  _ like  _ me, then maybe that’s not what’s been going on. Hyung, what if I made you date me? I’m sorry.” 

 

“Jeno, hey,” Mark shushes him, holding him. “I’ll do it if that’s what will make you feel better, but I’m telling you I still will. I know I will. It’s just a formality. It just sucks because I’m gonna  _ miss  _ you. That’s a long time to go without seeing you.”

 

“72 hours.” Jeno whispers. “It’s not that long to go without me.” Mark pushes his hair out of his eyes, where it’s made shadows fall across Jeno’s face, his beautiful face. Mark places a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Starting when?” he asks.

 

“Starting now,” Jeno says, moving to get up. “You don’t understand. I feel terrible letting you hug me or kiss me. I feel like I’m forcing you. Nothing feels worse than this.” Mark wants to hug him to reassure him, but after what he’s just said, he knows he shouldn’t. He feels defeated, helpless.

 

“Jeno,” Mark says, and Jeno turns around. “Don’t beat yourself up too much for the next three days, okay? That’s all I’m asking. I know you,” Mark reminds him. “You get too into your head. We’re gonna be together again in three days, and my feelings won’t have changed at all. You know why? Because they’re  _ mine.  _ No one else gave me these. I promise. I’ll see you Thursday, okay?” Jeno nods again. He won’t meet Mark’s eyes, and Mark won’t force him to speak. His throat must be tight and painful from the sobs he won’t let out. He puts his backpack back on and then he’s closing the door behind him, and then begins the most excruciating 3 days of Mark’s life. 

  
  
  


Mark likes to think he isn’t a very dramatic person, but as Renjun tells him the next day “This is the 25th time you’ve called me to complain about missing Jeno. Stop calling me. I’m going to block your number.” so he thinks it’s time for him to chill out. 

 

It’s just hard. He’s used to being able to text Jeno all day, send him cat videos, study with him for the test they have coming up in the class they have together, get lunch with him. And he’s not allowed to do any of that! It’s driving him crazy. 

 

He almost wishes someone would do something illegal so he could get out of his room and own thoughts and stop them. Maybe he should text Donghyuk, ask him to vandalize someone’s house. No, definitely not that. See? He’s losing it. 

  
  


On day 2, Mark has been reduced to sitting next to Kangmin, because the rule is that he can’t be around Jeno, but he still loves him too much to make him sit next to this disgusting, loudly chewing ogre. So he spares him and lets Jeno take the seat in a back, which, judging by the way Jeno is squinting, wasn’t as merciful as Mark would have liked. Jeno must have forgotten his glasses  _ and  _ his contacts. Oh, now he’s opening his eyes  _ really  _ wide. He can’t see a damn thing  then. Mark knows that feeling well. It’s why he doesn’t leave the house until he’s sure he has one or the other. When you start making your eyes bigger in hopes of seeing more, you’ve already lost. It’s tragic to watch. Mark has to look away.

 

It’s okay. Mark will give him his notes when he’s allowed to, you know, interact with him again. Day 2 and he’s still not loving Jeno any less, predictably. Kangmin makes a particularly wet smacking sound and Mark feels a wave of nausea. Only 10 minutes left of this. 

  
  


On Day 3, Mark is just waiting for 5:30 when Jeno will come over. He was serious about it being exactly 72 hours, dammit. Mark feels like he’s dying. He’s been in a bad mood for three days. He’s...he’s vitamin J deficient...Suffering from Jeno deficiency...He winces at that thought, imagining how Renjun would gag on the other line, maybe slap him, and Renjun’s slaps are  _ painful.  _ He winces again.

 

The doorknob moves and Mark jumps up embarrassingly fast to answer it, like a dog waiting for its owner. Jeno comes in looking tired and troubled, but Mark pulls him into a hug, unable to wait any longer.

 

“What’s the verdict?” Jeno asks, tensing his muscles like he’s ready for horrible news. Mark plants kisses all over his cheeks, laughing.

 

“You’re so smart, but you’re being so dumb. Of course I still love you. Did you see me Wednesday? I even sat next to  _ Kangmin.  _ I have those notes by the way. I saw you squinting.” Jeno’s lip quivers.

 

“Come here,” Mark says, expecting it, hugging Jeno tightly, lifting him up. 

 

“I was scared,” Jeno says.

 

“I know you were, baby. But you were worried for nothing! The only thing that happened was me annoying Renjun.”

 

“Oh, no. I was also annoying Renjun.”

 

“Oh, did he say something?”

 

“No. I just imagine it was irritating.”

 

“Oh, well he flat out  _ told  _ me. I think Renjun likes you more than he likes me. Hm.”

 

“Renjun is my buddy!” 

 

“I thought Renjun was my buddy but I’m starting to think he’s just my coworker. Anyways, can we  _ please  _ get something to eat and kiss and watch a movie or something. Not necessarily in that order but you know.” Jeno laughs, the first time Mark has heard it in  _ days.  _

 

“Did you miss me that much?”

 

“Did you not miss me?” Mark asks. Jeno panics, just like Mark knew he would.

 

“No, I did! I did!” 

 

“Good!” Mark says, arms around Jeno’s waist. “Thought maybe  _ Jaemin  _ got to you.” Jeno slaps his arm lightly.

 

“Are you still on that?”

 

“Just teasing.” Jeno pecks him on the cheek, sweet as sugar.

 

“Do you want to get sushi? I’ll pay. This was my idea anyways. Maybe we can get a  _ watermelon.  _ I’ll slice it up for you.” Mark laughs.

 

“No offense, babe, but you’re not that great with the knife.” Jeno pouts.

 

“They sell it pre-sliced for people like us.”

 

“Now we’re talking! I’ll let you pay  _ this time.  _ But next time it’s on me. Lionheart has a reputation to uphold, you know.” 

 

“Yeah? If your identity gets leaked is that what you want the headline to say? Lionheart is actually Mark Lee, and also he  _ always  _ pays for dinner.” 

 

“That would actually soften the blow a bit.” Jeno nuzzles into Mark’s neck.

 

“You’re  _ silly.”  _ he says. 

 

“I love you,” Mark says, and Jeno hums.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Do you want to charm the waiter into maybe giving us free spicy tuna rolls?”

 

_ “No!”  _ Jeno answers, giving Mark a weak glare. “Aren’t you supposed to uphold things like  _ peace  _ and  _ justice?”  _

 

“Sorry. I’ve been texting Donghyuk a lot. We’re going bowling with him tomorrow, by the way. I was going to tell you earlier but I was banned.”

 

“Don’t call it that! It was more of a quarantine.”

 

“You are not a disease!” Mark kisses him. “See?” Jeno bursts out laughing, and Mark mentally prepares for the horrible joke he’s about to hear.

 

“You got a case of the Jenos?” he wheezes, and Mark laughs too.

 

“Stop! It’s not funny!” Mark protests.

 

“Then why are you laughing?” Jeno asks, wiping a tear. He grabs Mark’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go get that sushi.” 

 

“And you promise not to ever think something so crazy ever again?” Mark asks. Jeno looks down, pouting.

 

“Yes...I just couldn’t get it out of my head!”

 

“I know, sweetie. It’s okay. Just don’t worry about something like that, alright?” Mark ruffles his hair, like they’re kids again. Jeno intertwines their fingers, smiles at him.

 

“Okay,” he says.


End file.
